polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
NATOball
Brusselsball, Belgiumball|likes = Occupying clay, airstrikes, destroying terrorists, and delivering FREEDOM (courtesy of USAball), M4/M16 rifle, G36 Rifle, Leopard Tank, A129 Mangusta, allied nuclear weapons, 5.56x45 mm NATO round and 7.62x51mm NATO round (best ammunition in the world!)Killing innocent people|hates = Russians, terrorists, commies, Neo-Nazis, being blamed for everything|predecessor = Western Alliesball (WW2)|food = |bork = NATO|intospace = Yes|status = Currently sending troops over to Polandball, Latviaball, Lithuaniaball, and Estoniaball to protect against Evil Commies|personality = Mighty.}} Anti-Russia Club NATOball '''is a military allianceball in North America and Western Europe. NATOball was built after the Second World War by USAball and the countryballs of Western Europe in order to defend 'Murican-style freedom from the commies. Soviet Unionball and his satellite countryballs in Eastern Europe later formed the Warsaw Pactball. Since the death of Sovietball, NATOball lost his reason of existence and USAball now reprogrammed him to bring freedom to the Arabballs, defense Balticballs, North America, and more! Although its means of doing so are questionable. He may add Montenegroball soon. Relationships Members North America * USAball - Bruh. I built him. * Canadaball - Maple syrup. Meet my NATO requirements! Europe * UKball - Coffee Tea and power. But you suck, You couldn't defeat ICELANDBALL!!! * Franceball -Wimpy Cowards Brave soldiers * Germanyball - Guns and tanks. Friendship is Magic! * Icelandball - Peaceful bystander... You have an excellent Coast Guard though!!! Great job defeating Tea!!! * Italyball - De chef. * Belgiumball - He made me! * Netherlandsball - Meth, anyways... thanks for arresting Somalian pirate's * Portugalball - Hue hue hue hue... * Spainball - I also importants, but i have no mission for spain * Luxembourgball - He is rich and has no taxes. * Greeceball - Poor But Good puppet person * Turkeyball - Country that's in the centre of so many disastrous events. Still tho he helps me helps me a lot. * Denmarkball - LoudTough soldiers! * Norwayball - Is not offings Yurop!!! Norway is bad clay! Post-Communist Europe They joined the side of FREEDOM after that damn commie kicked the bucket. They joined because of a certain neighbor... * Polandball - Best dad ever! * Estoniaball - Estonia big and stronk. * Latviaball - Can into potato. * Lithuaniaball - Basketball, STRONK. * Czechball - MY FOOD * Slovakiaball - Slovakia long and stronk! * Romaniaball - The best zone for airattacking Russia * Sloveniaball - Small bystander at Central Europe * Albaniaball - Flag Stronk and big! * Croatiaball - Dragon stronk! * Bulgariaball - Where is Romaniaball? * Hungaryball - Hungary stronk and not austria! Friends * UNball - He hides behind me while condemning scary people from a far distance. * British Indian Ocean Territoryball - US and UK joint military base in the Indian Ocean. Good for monitoring dim sum. Major non-NATO allies * South Koreaball - Despite not in the Atlantic, we helped him during the Korean War to fight his commie brother and dim sum. * Japanball - We are watching China closely! * Philippinesball - Son of USA. Don't worry, China is under our watchful eye! * Israelcube - We will fight those kebabs that threaten your homeland. * Egyptball - Recently suffered a multiple personality disorder. Must keep a close watch. * Jordanball - Why is he on here?! * Kuwaitball - We saved him from Iraqistan back in 1991. * Bahrainball - He lets us put our boats in him. * Tunisiaball - I can into Tunis Empire! * Afghanistanball - I hope you don't turn against us. * Argentinaball - Stronkest in S. America! I can into BIG Dinosaur! * Pakistanball - Great Ally in south asia. Can into habour terrorist but also can into make them go boom! * Thailandball - Just a guy in southeast Asia, everyone gibs him tourist moni. * Australiaball - If NATO included the Pacific, they would be a member! * New Zealandball - They too would have been a member if NATO included the Pacific! * Moroccoball - Best Ally of USA and NATO...i'm watching spain and algeria for yuo! * Mexicoball - still thinking of adding yuo (love your tacos btw) * Colombiaball - It helps us sometimes. Neutrals * Arab Leagueball - Mob of terrorists! I'm watching you. * Chinaball - Not really that commie anymore, but I'm still watching yuo! Enemies * Warsaw Pactball and Soviet Unionball - We kicked their commie asses through diplomacy and '''FREEDOM. * North Koreaball - We fought them during the Korean War. I hope you won't do anything stupid because we are watching yuo! * Russiaball and CISball - Damn closet commies.But USAball is starting to have good relations with Russiaball so... * ISISball - HELL YEAH! More AC-130 target practice! Suck my ass you little prick. * Iranball- I'm watching you. * Serbiaball(Not really anymore)-STOP TRYING TO REMOVE KEBABS THAT ARE NOT TERRORISTS!!!!TURKEY IS OF GOOD!!!Kosovo is independent!!And I love supporting KLA terrorist But you are mostly peaceful these days. Before Belgiumball, Netherlandsball, Luxembourgball, Franceball, and UKball signed the North Atlantic Treaty, creating him. Gallery Yugoslav sob story.png See also *Facebook page cs:NATOball es:OTANball pl:NATOball ru:НАТО Category:NATO Category:Characters Category:Vodka remover Category:Russian Haters Category:Conspiracy Category:CONSPIRACY!!! Category:Kebab lover Category:Serbia Hater Category:Serbia remover Category:Serbia lovers Category:Abbreviated name Category:Organizations